Her
by han-t
Summary: my first Fanfic! i have always had ths idea so i put pen to paper and have wrote the first chapter, please RR i need some in put! its all about an Auror, a female Auror hence the title, please please RR!


Please read and review, if its anywhere near good ill continue!!!!  
  
The train that brought her closer to her destination trundled on, through the barren marshlands of the south east, over rivers through small hamlets, everyone completely unaware to the danger that they may face. Their lives so simple, fulfilling, quiet. Opposite to hers, her brown hair dropped in front of her eyes, it had once been thick, and bright, but through years of abuse, and being tied tightly back it had grown limp, but its sandy colour remained, and its wavy structure. Her face, pale as it was showed a thirst for life, her lips were a soft red, her cheeks flushed due to the warm summer day. She had small but strong features, the fact that mostly every bone in her face had either been broken, dislocated or both did not show, the work of either a wondrous doctor, or magic. Her eyes were closed as she slept throughout the journey; something she clearly didn't have much chance to do was shown by the black rings under her eyelashes. Her strong and slender figure was hidden underneath a light black cloak, dusted with flecks of silver.  
  
The journey continued, now through larger suburbs, rows of houses joined together formed a delicate intertwining pattern of red brick and mortar, smoke came from the chimneys and added to the thick fog that hung over the town, the train passed over a viaduct, the mucky water beneath, added to the hot day, caused an almighty stench that drifted through the town. The large industrial town give way to the city, to the sky scrapes that seemed to reach out for the very clouds that hung so gently in the air, to reach for the birds that flew past in their shimmering formations, as they twisted into impossible shapes that they seemed to be join together like a black silk cloth, but untwined themselves with the least effort and flew on. The streets were alive with life, business men rushed from meeting to meeting, women walked from shop to shop, throughout the streets, dragging small children who did not come with as much ease as their mothers would've liked to prepare for there new year at school.  
  
The train dived into a dark tunnel, the noise of the train deflected back off the thick stone walls causing an all mighty noise, but still our lady sleeps through. The train burst back into the light, only to be engulfed again by the dappled light of the station.  
  
The train eased to a halt just as the large clock struck nine at Kings Cross station. A flood of passengers trying to leave the train nearly caused a war re-enactment as they tore at each other to exit the train, bags hitting against anyone in their near vicinity as if they were disgruntled themselves at being so treated by their owners, after much jostling and a half a dozen near brawls the train was cleared of all but one, still sleeping contently in her chair.  
  
"Miss? Errrrrrrrr Miss!" said a man of small stature shaking her awake, his thick set face flushed red. He began to shake her a bit harder, only for our lady's hand to shoot out and twist it behind his back, causing him to shout out in pain, and what he later told his friends 'surprise'.  
  
Her bright grey eyes, were alive, her muscles tense, only to start apologising at the sight of her pray.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Really didn't mean to do that, errrrrrrrr, I...stressed out!" she released his grip, he immediately took his hand away, and held it close to him, in fear of the act being repeated.  
  
"Kings Cross Miss, unless you would like to pay for your ticket again, you need to get off!" he announced with up most contempt.  
  
"thank you" she said lightly with a small wiry smile, tacking off her black cloak to reveal a perfectly fitting white shirt and black jeans, she folded up her cloak and stuffed it into her small shoulder bag and stood up, her stature was a mix between tall and medium, she was, to the normal eye, nothing special "I'll be on my way now. Sorry for any inconvenience. I would suggest that you take your wrist to your doctor"  
  
"I don't think that'll be necessary Miss" he said with a slight smile, although his wrist was now the size of a small balloon, and continuing to swell.  
  
She stepped lightly off the train, she was clear about what she had to do, she had made up her mind of that! But it still didn't stop her from being scared out of her wits about it.  
  
Leaving the beautiful form of Kings Cross, she passed a small group of children, pushing large cases towards the station, each with an owl perched on top of it, a regular occurrence at this time of year, so regular in fact, that no-one seemed to notice it any more. A slight smile passed her face as she saw this, her memories coming back to her. The only time in her life that she had been happy, truly happy.  
  
As she moved on into London the streets became quieter, the drone of London traffic fading behind her, the small alleyways she followed, were well tread despite their location, she massaged her hands nervously in front of her. She headed towards a forgotten telephone box, the rusty iron frame showing its age, flecks of red paint fell off into her hand as she swung the door open, and let it close slowly behind her. Taking in one last breath she took up the receiver and placed a small blue glass disk into the slot and, vanished. The receiver now dangling on the cord levitated and went silently back in its place.  
  
She came out from a small brass door, a copy to that on the phone box, into a huge room, the ornate ceilings reach up into the sky, it had the resemblance of a church, the ceiling had beautiful gold stars on a blue background in between the huge wooden beams, the stars danced through each section at there own pace, some even disappeared completely until emerging at the other end. The solid marble floors echoed a thousand footsteps, the place was full of life, but not just that of humans, beats, creatures from every part of the magical kingdom weaved in and out. This had once caused our lady to be awed by it, but now, it disgusted her, everything about it was fake, it was all an act, an act to make sure that the real problem was never noticed, that the problem lay dormant to those who did not need to know.  
  
"You're not dead then?" said the satirical voice of an elderly man at a near by desk, his thinning hair combed back and flattened on top of his head, viewing her through thin oblong glasses.  
  
"Clearly not, by some miracle it appears I'm alive! I'm sure you're glad of it, unlike many others." She answered him with a hint of sarcasm, and a fake defiant look.  
  
The man laughed lightly "what do you want any way? I thought you didn't do office work?"  
  
"Is the lord of the universe around here anywhere?" she laughed  
  
"Office" he murmured "in a lovely mood as usual"  
  
"Thanks" she smiled and headed on towards the stairs, walking confidently, 'if he's in a bad mood already, I'm hardly going to make it any worse' she thought to her self 'still might kill me though' as she thought this she smiled, and walked up the huge stairway until she reach a gilt door, two bronze phoenix's perched on top of sand stone stands guarded the door, their ruby eyes shinning in the candle light.  
  
Resting her hand against the door, she felt the cold penetrate her skin, the metal underneath taking her heat, then, with a sudden movement she pushed hard against the door, its huge shape was twice the size of her, it swung gently open, into a small anti room, the red walls, were beautiful in the candle light, the only object in the room was a grand oak desk, covered in paper, letters, messages, an old type writer, and according to the person who owned it, the best thing bloody muggels have ever done. The owner herself was seated in a wooden chair. Her blond ringlets fell down about her face, framing it gently, her bright blue eyes smiled to see her friend enter the room. She stood up, her green gown rustled as she walked towards her.  
  
"Please god tell me it's your turn to do this now, I've been here a month!" announced her friend. "No action, no nothing!"  
  
"Sorry Emily, just walk out, like he'll notice. I don't see why we have to take turns doing this anyway"  
  
"Now Alexandra, you know as well as me, its our duty!" she said mockingly "its not as if these papers are confidential, well...that one is, I think this one is" pointing to papers as she talked "and this! This is his weekly shopping; I'm not a bloody slave!"  
  
"Sorry" she said trying to stop herself from laughing "He's in then?"  
  
"Course he's bloody in otherwise I wouldn't be here! What do you want him for, or does he want you?" she inclined her head and winked at her friend "apparently you back together?"  
  
Alexandra blushed, then scowled at Emily "Yes were back together, not for long cause he's an idiot, and I'm leaving! Well that felt good" she laughed "You're what?" she said with some astonishment "You can't! You've been an auora for, well, since you came out of school!"  
  
"You can't say you want to stay when it's like what it is Emily, its corrupt, the ministry isn't worth anything any more, it gains no respect! It's not worth it"  
  
"It isn't that bad" said her friend sincerely. "Plus where else have you got to go?" "I've got a job, a new one. I can't tell you where" Emily pouted at her, Alexandra hated when she did that, she always told her everything "I can't women! Now stop looking at me like that, ill write to you"  
  
"You're going soon then?"  
  
"Eleven and ill be gone" both women hugged.  
  
"I'll miss you you know, I take it I wont see you again?"  
  
"I'll see you when I come out"  
  
"No you wont, I've got to do his bloody shopping!" both laughed, as Alexandra headed to the wooden door at the end of the room, she turned the handle "bye Em" she waved and entered the room.  
  
The familiar room was green, with oak panelling; large book shelves lined the room, tattered copies of spells and incantations, criminals and beasts. Various unusual instruments were placed on top of oak drawers and many more inside she new. In the middle of the room was a large leather chair, the gold studs holding the fabric onto the beach frame, the ornate Japanese writing desk in front of the chair was well waxed and shined. On top of the desk a beautiful Sparrow Hawk was perched next to his master. The man stood up and approached her, he was tall, his broad shoulders showing his physical strength, he had a tanned face, his quick bright brown eyes showed no emotion, his strong jaw, and thin lips, made him look fierce. His short pitch black hair combed back neatly. He was wearing a large black coat, which only emphasised the mans strong figure.  
  
"James, I hav..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence as he grabbed her and pushed her roughly against the wall, his mouth pushed against hers, kissing her fiercely his teeth bit her lips with affection, she found herself returning his kiss, his tongue pushed into her mouth massaging hers. Their kiss depended. His hand moved up slowly from her waist towards her breast.  
  
She pushed him roughly away. "Stop it James" she panted  
  
"Stop what?" he said harshly "you weren't complaining last week" She grimaced remembering that evening, she hadn't meant to, he just, she found herself helpless against him, it wasn't that she loved him, she could never love him, at the weakest points in her life she needed someone, and as it turned out, he was the one would have her.  
  
"Your right I wasn't" at this he made his way for her again. She thrust her hand out in front of her muttering a spell under her breath, the palm of her hand glowed for a second and then a spell shot out towards him, the small blue ball forced him backwards behind the desk, into the picture behind it that sent shards of glass flying about the room, he dropped to the floor with a thud. She had only used a small amount of her power but it still sent him flying, she had always found it hard to control her strength, especially since she was used to using the full force of it.  
  
"Its always the way with you isn't it?" he spat "Sweetness and light when you want something from me! But any time the tables turn I get shunned, well" he laughed "I won't have to wait long for you to come back will I?"  
  
"I'm not coming back James I quit"  
  
"You quit do you? Come now Lex. You know fine well you wouldn't leave this job, leave me" he faked innocents. "We need you, we need our little Summoner, our little girl who can control the elements, and the one who can through me back against the wall with such ease" he said mockingly "Our little warrior" he laughed sadistically.  
  
"I'm leaving, James you can't stop me, and you know you can't. I'm sick of this, of you, of the lies, the Deaths!.." she began passionately as he cut her off.  
  
"Oh shut! No ones perfect, the ministry isn't perfect, and nor are you. Self righteous little bitch, you can't leave unless the head of auoras says you can, and who would that be? That's right Lex me!" his voice was cruel and menacing, he walked next to her and spoke gently into her ear "Your not going anywhere, are you?"  
  
"That's bollocks and you know it is, I'm leaving James, you'll have find another puppet to pull the strings on, cause you aint using me" he was silent "I hate you, do you know that? I also hate my self for being so weak! So pathetic to come to you, your not even that good to be honest" she laughed until his fist launched at her face, she felt the blow strike her cheek, she felt as his knuckles pushed into her flesh, she made a small cry of pain as she fell to the floor, the stone hit her head, she felt light headed, his foot struck into her ribs again and again, she gasped, he was strong, her mouth began to fill with blood, she felt sick, but he continued to kick her, not that it hurt her too much, but of the fact who was doing it, not some evil force but some one, some one who had confessed to loving her was trying to hurt her, to kill her. She held her hand up again "Kelasaypea" the energy charge grew stronger on her hand the longer she left it, the force of the charge began to scorch her hand, he drew out his wand in an attempt to protect himself, she raised her hand again to throw it at him, she let it go with a cry. It took him full force in the chest, it pushed him into the wall, his face was motionless, white, he fell to the floor and began to cough, blood came from his mouth, his motions were slow, he tried to stand, but his feet fell beneath him, and he slid back into the corner.  
  
She stood up holding her stomach as she did so "I hate you" with that she left.  
  
Any good? If not tell me, thanks for reading anyway!! 


End file.
